There have been described and made available a large number of cooking utensils which afford basting during cooking processes. Certain of these devices provide means for removing excess liquids, such as the excess fats during frying of foods, in order that the fat content may be reduced. Further, a number of these devices contain various elements for supporting food material at certain localities to prevent scorching and burning of the food. Also, it is old to introduce directly into the interior of materials flavoring liquids during the cooking. However, there has been a need for a device which affords a way of utilizing the natural juices that are produced during roasting as a flavoring fluid for other foods that are in a particulate form, such as rice. It is well known, of course, to place such foods as potatoes directly in the roasting pan along with the material to be roasted and to cook such and baste such during the preparation of the roast. Hitherto, there has been no convenient way of handling grains, such as rice, in a roasting process.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide a cooking utensil that allows one to cook and baste particulate foods during cooking processes being applied to other foods, such as a ham, a fowl, or a beef roast. A further object is to provide such an utensil that is of such a size and construction that it may be easily placed in the roasting pan, in a frying pan, pressure cooker or the like and readily removed. A further objective is to provide such a device that is effective in containing the small particles of such a food as rice while at the same time allowing the passage of liquids into and out of the device. These and other aims will be seen hereinafter with reference to the drawings and the following description all of which is given for illustrative purposes only.